


Three or Nothing

by BlackRoseEden



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseEden/pseuds/BlackRoseEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to leave the past buried.<br/>Sometimes you have to dig up the dead.<br/>Eren is going to have to choose which one he'd rather do.<br/>Rest assured,  Levi will not make it easy for him.<br/>AU OCC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetingzzzzzzzz!
> 
> Saw a tumblr post of ErenxLevixErwin and my interest was piqued. This is a one shot in two parts (da Fuq?) and I'm pretty excited to share it here and on tumblr because the fan art I've been lucky enough to see has been amazing and it all truly inspired me to write this.  
> Enjoy! Let me know what you think!  
> REVISED: This baby grew and now it's continuing as....I don't even know! But there's more to come so enjoy!

  
Eren Yaeger gave the course description one more reading and felt himself twitch with excitement,

 **_Anthropology of Gender and Sexuality_ **  
**_ANTH-UA 112 Identical to SCA-UA 112. Prerequisite: Human Society and Culture (ANTH-UA 1) or permission of the instructor. 4 points._ **  
**_Compares women's and men's experiences, activities, resources, powers, and symbolic significance as they vary within and between societies. Social and historical approaches in the analysis of how gender relations are affected by major social transformations. Emphasis on such changes as gender roles, current transnational migrations, social movements, international relations, and the role of the military in a variety of world societies._ **

“Awesome.” He breathed, clutching the strap to his backpack with one hand and pressing the paperwork for the class in the other against his chest. After two years of working steadily on his core requirements, he was finally given the green light to pursue higher level classes geared towards his major. He stood before the entrance of the the Maria Wall Lecture Hall which boasted over 200 seats and one singular podium complete with a speaker system. It was the more popular classes in school and he had purposely arrived early.

At 20 years old, Eren had come a long way from his early childhood days of digging up rocks in his mother's garden. The past fascinated him; the unspoken and muted history that only the educated could be counted upon to unravel their hidden mysteries. Cultures long gone, peoples no longer in existence, languages fallen dead, and borders broken apart had him bound by their spells. To understand mankind, humanity in its ancient and present forms, brought him immense satisfaction.

Being accepted into New York University’s prestigious Anthropology/ Archeology program was only the beginning of his dreams and goals. He desperately wanted to graduate into an on-site and exotic location internship, earn a doctorate, and eventually teach at the university. His life had been carefully mapped, down to the utmost detail, and he was pretty convinced that he would be guaranteed a happy and successful life.

But much like the natural disasters which befell many a hapless ancient civilization, his life had become unpredictable.

Into his second year at the university, his father had decided to end his marriage and move out of Eren’s childhood home. His mother promptly sold the place, moved into a small apartment and informed Eren that he would have to find a part time job and an apartment of his own.

Towards the end of his sophomore year, Eren’s mother was involved in a car accident while coming home from work. Police reports said she had been speeding, reckless and unabiding to other drivers on the road; and she was pronounced dead at the scene.

His father came once for the funeral, then left without saying goodbye. It was after much conversation with family lawyers and relatives that Eren had discovered that his father was not biologically his, the entire marriage had been a gross sham, and as it would appear to be, so was Eren’s happy upbringing.

It was then that the emerald eyed boy realized how much one could discover if you dug deep enough below the surface. Often times, there wasn't magic and stories to regale the masses with; the ugliness of mankind only led to disappointment

His first class of his junior year would solidify his entrance into the Advanced. Masters in Archeology and Anthropology Program. Only those with a perfect GPA and a score of no less than 4 on the anthology sophomore final could apply for the program. Eren had been invited to the final interview with one of the professors, the Associate Chair and Chair of the Department. It was the last step in the evaluation and necessary in order to become inducted into the elite group of students. Interviews lasted about two to three hours with the candidate seated before the committee of three. The Student Profile Assessment would be used as reference material, after that, questions about the learner goals, academic plan and personal statement would come into play. It was consider a Herculean tasks for any young student in NYU to enter into the program, but for Eren it meant a life long challenge waiting to be conquered.

Within the first two minutes of the interview session, Eren had become ensnared, hooked to the bone and wired tightly by some obsessive emotion he could barely register as close to normal. Now, a new challenge had been served before him like a rare delicacy.

_Levi Ackerman_

Seated directly in front of the triumvirate, Eren felt his chest tighten and release with every thud of his rapidly beating heart. He could not stop admiring the delicately formed man before him; translucent ivory skin, a finely angled expressionless face, almond shaped dark brown eyes, and glossy deep earthen hair worn in an undercut style. Dressed in a casual ensemble, white button down long sleeved shirt and dark brown dress pants, the 34 year old popular professor seemed larger than life. In his solomn composure there lay crackling underneath his skin, a formidable powerhouse of intelligent and iron will.

Asst. Chair Zoe Hanje offered a lopsided grin, studying the young man's intense stare which was laser pointed directly at her colleague who sat quietly next to her. To Levi’s left was Chair Head Erwin Smith, a tall well built and handsome man with steel blue eyes and neatly swept to the side blond hair cropped closely at the nape of his neck. Levi was flanked by an odd pair of sorts; a quirky genius who did not understand the limits of her outdoor voice and a charming brilliant minded man who commanded respect with just one cool look and a seemingly warm smile.

But Eren was not smitten by their appearances, he answered their questions with polite efficiency and presented a pleasant demeanor. His tone was reserved and to the point and he smiled easily without it ever reaching his eyes. Only when Professor Ackerman, in his monotone voice, asked him a question that Eren became animated. His responses were touched with excitement, an unbridled enthusiasm which practically glowed on his face. His hand gestures punctuated every lively word he uttered and he leaned closer to the desk, as if trying to share the same air space as Levi.

The Chair and his assistant were very amused, exchanging knowing side glances.

“I believe you to be an excellent fit for our program.” Smith announced, closing Eren's student portfolio and placing it on the desk in front of him. He slid it towards the young man and tapped the center with his pointer finger, offering the student a smile. “This here, speaks only of a portion of your abilities. What we have gathered here during our conversation is much more telling than a set of averages.”

“I love your energy!” Hanje cried, clapping her hands together. Her glasses slid down the bridge of her nose and nearly tumbled off her face.”You're like a-a-a-Titan! Yes! A Titan! A giant in a tiny body gobbling up information and bulldozing your way through challenging courses and idea and theories and it's so exhilarating to meet someone so young and gifted and determined-!”

“Calm down, Hanje.” Levi spoke flatly,”You're yelling again.”

“Oh! Am I?” Hanje laughed, throwing her head back and slapping the table so suddenly with an open palm that Eren jumped in his seat,”I can never tell! Hahahahahahaha!”

“What say you, Professor Ackerman?” Smith addressed his subordinate amiably, nudging Levi’s arm with his elbow.”Mr.Yaeger will make a fine addition, yes?”

Eren held his breath.

“I suppose he will suffice.” Came the dry reply.

Thus, Eren joined the accelerated program and became part of an elite class of students. Truth be told, his new goal wasn't so much the same anymore because he knew he would succeed in becoming a top archaeologist.

He wanted Levi Ackerman.

He wanted him bad. _Real bad._

“ _I don't fuck brats.”_

Eren felt his stomach turn at the sound of his professor’s voice behind him. Standing at the threshold of the expansive lecture hall, he could Levi's presence behind him. It felt like a nebulous and heavy force pressing against his back and he swallowed hard, trying to remain calm as he slowly turned around.

“I-I guess you got my note.” He stammered, gathering up as much courage as he could with Levi's steely eyes cutting right into his own.

“Your note?” Levi held up a yellow post-it.”You mean this pathetic excuse for an invitation?” He snipped.

The note had been simple, placed on Ackerman’s desk just a day ago. It merely said “Let's meet for drinks (917) xxx-3825” but the professor had been able to garner a deeper meaning behind it.

“I wasn't asking you to fuck me!” Panic set in as the student tried to salvage the situation,”I-I actually, want to fuck you.” he blurted out.

What the fuck is wrong with me?! He berated himself.

“Go home.” Levi crumpled the note and slapped it against Eren's chest,”I don't want you here.”

Eren stood his ground, determined to rectify his mistake, “Wait! I didn't mean it to come out that rude!” He insisted,”I'm sorry! Please wait a second and let me explain!”

Levi tilted his head to the side, “My feelings weren't hurt.” He said.”And an explanation is not needed nor wanted.”

“But you're not letting me tell you how I feel!” Eren shoved the note in his pocket and looked over Levi's shoulder. Students had begun gathering in the corridor, waiting for the lecture hall series to begin. Time was running out and he knew he had to make his move fast.

“Why do you think your feelings matter at this point?” Levi tsked.

This wasn't going to be easy, but Eren wasn't going to give up, “Please, just give me two minutes.” He begged.

It was obvious that the professor was slowly becoming even more irritated with Eren, but he took a deep breath and glanced at his watch, “Fine.” He relented impatiently,”Proceed.”

“I've been watching you, everyday, not like a stalker but like, admiring you, feeling excited whenever you start your lectures-”

"You've been sneaking into my other classes?”

“That's besides the point!” Eren quickly cut in “Just being in your presence, it's unbelievable, I've never had these feelings before with anyone-”

“You ever fucked a man before, Eren?” Levi interrupted.

Wow, he got right to the point, Eren thought.

“N-No, but-!”

Pushing past the stuttering student, Levi entered the room and regarded him with contempt, “Stop wasting my time, and go home.” He snarled.

“I want you to be my first!” Eren hated how desperate he sounded, since his world was turned inside out there was never a time he sought out companionship or support from anyone. But he spoke the truth, he needed to make Levi the first man he would ever sleep with. He wasn't a virgin in the conventional sense, with his good looks and difficult to get close to personality, Eren was always being propositioned by women. He posed a challenge and he wasn't easy to pin down, so naturally, female students wanted him even more.

But Professor Ackerman was something entirely different.

Levi crossed his arms and looked at Eren with sudden interest, “Is that so?” He mused,”I would be your first, eh?”

Feeling a positive turn coming up, Eren continued,“Yes! I-I know I'm some kid in your class, probably crushing on you and annoying you b-but if you can give me a chance, just a chance just this once, one time only, I can prove to you that I'm a man who can satisfy you-!”

Curling his lip with disgust, Levi waved him away, “What movie did you siphon that load of shit from?” He spat.

Eren blinked, “Wh-what?”

“My skills as a professor of archeological and anthropological studies allow me to recognize when people dig up bullshit and attempt to present it to me as treasure. Save the cliched lines for some 16 year twink at the local arcade.” Checking his watch once again, Levi turned on his heel and headed down the steps past rows of desks and chairs to get to his podium, “I'm not interested.” He called over his shoulder.

“I-I wasn't trying to feed you bullshit!” Eren cried, scrambling to follow the pint sized professor,”I swear to God I wasn't! Please! I'll do anything! Anything you want, please! I'm begging you!” He beseeched the man who suddenly halted in his step and spoke without turning around.

“Anything?”

Eren paused, cleared his throat and tried to remain calm, “Anything!” He rasped.

Levi whirled around and narrowed his eyes at the now sweating student. Eren could feel himself being scrutinized by the man he so heatedly desired. It made no sense, why someone so blatantly cold and lacking in geniality would enamor him to the point where he would be pleading for sex, but it was something he could not, and would not, fight against.

“Mr.Yaeger, we may have something here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetingzzzzzzz!
> 
> Whelp, looks like this little beauty fails as a one shot....sigh
> 
> It seems I have become fixated with the idea that there is more than wild fucking going on in this story. Don't fret, there IS wild fucking, but I'm enjoying this journey with our horny threesome and it may actually go into more than three parts.  
> If you have any nasty fantasies to share, please do so. I'm into BDSM and I'll be incorporating that into the story so I hope you enjoy it!  
> PLUS. A big shout out goes to my beloved seme, AnimeCujo, for giving me the idea of using a douche. No, not for me but keep reading LOL  
> Thanks for the feedback! I look forward to hearing from you all oxoxox

  
_**One Month Later** _

Every Tuesday and Wednesday, students milling around the NYU campus were treated to quite a superb sight. Around 1:30pm at the quad next to the Sheena Wohll building, Professor Levi Ackerman and Department Chair of Anthropology and Archeology, Erwin Smith, ate lunch together on a stone bench underneath a towering Japanese maple tree. If the weather was too cool for sitting outdoors, they would eat in Smith's office behind closed doors.

To witness such a beautiful pairing was breathtaking to say the least. The student body treated the events as one would treat a sighting of magnificent and awe inspiring creatures of great beauty. Females and males alike swooned over Professor Ackerman’s meticulous eating habits; a white linen napkin spread evenly across his lap, a metal fork in one hand and another napkin in the other. With every forkful of mixed greens, Italian seasoned croutons and chickpeas (Ackerman was a vegetarian) a light pat on the corners of his mouth with the napkin kept him crumb free. His movements were fluid and lovely, much like his stride and gait. Purposeful motions which never faltered nor hesitated. His clothing was always neat with nary a wrinkle to be seen and the crisp smell of detergent followed him like an airy mist wherever he walked.

Smith was much more manly in comparison, with his broad shoulders and well sculpted larger body, he loomed over Ackerman like a silent giant. He always had a sandwich, its contents unknown, but he seemed to favor German fare since a small jar of sauerkraut could be seen next to his brown paper lunch bag. He ate with quiet gusto, his leg crossed over the other and his hand resting on his thigh while the other shoved food into his mouth. He always wore light khaki pants, a dark blue collared shirt and deep earth brown leather shoes, it made him appear casual and approachable. He smiled easily, not a wide grin but more of a gentle welcoming smile and his friendliness seemed to always be in contrast with Levi’s cool demeanor.

It was difficult not to watch them, not to wish to sit next to them and partake in their conversations.

Eren wanted it more than breathing.

Ever since the first encounter with Levi, The promising young student stalked the pint sized professor every chance he got. Whether it was during morning classes, lunch time, outside of lecture halls, during faculty meetings, etc. Eren was never far behind watching and waiting.

He struggled over following Levi home, wondering if it bordered on obsessive insanity. If he were to be caught, how would it affect his future?

Hiding behind an elm tree across the quad area, Eren observed the interactions between Levi and his superior with intrusive eyes. They surveyed every movement, taking note as to how long Levi chewed his food and the pattern to which he dabbed the corners of his mouth. He imagined those thin and tulip pink lips being nibbled on and what type of face he would make if Eren jacked off and spread his cum all over them.

“Motherfucker.” He grunted, fighting off the urge to squeeze his now pulsing dick. Pushing himself from the tree, he trotted off to his next class, wishing all forms of unfortunate accidents happening to Erwin Smith. It wasn't fair that Smith could sit with Levi and act all familiar with him.

The next morning Eren stared at Levi from the doorway of the lecture hall and willed himself to walk towards the professor and speak to him. It was still a bit early, class wouldn't be starting for another 5 minutes, and now was as good a time as ever to bring up their taboo subject.

Slowly heading towards Levi, Eren lifted his chin and clenched his jaw, fighting back the urge to fling himself at Levi and consume the handsome man. He watched Levi organize a large stack of stapled packets, carefully placing them to the side for distribution. He loved that about him, how exact and concise his movements were. The small hands flitting about like lily white birds, arranging and rearranging until everything was perfect. He took a sip of coffee he had purchased from a school cafe and wished that there was at least a shot of bourbon in it to calm his nerves.

“So that’s it, right?” Eren moved closer to Levi, his hand gripping the half filled cup so tightly that the heat burned into his damp skin, “It’s three or nothing, right? You won’t change your mind, right?”

  
He was nervous, anyone could tell; beads of sweat collected on his forehead and his eyes flitted from Levi’s face to his shoes and back up again. Being taller than his professor, the student hunched over him a bit, but did not dare overshadow the diminutive powerhouse.

  
Amused by the fidgety student, Levi gave him a slow once over, cleared his throat and placed his own water bottle down on his desk. Students had already started milling into the room, the lecture would have to commence soon, and in no way was a 19 year old kid from some bumfuck town in Upstate New York going to rush him into an answer at 9:30 in the morning.

  
“See me after class.” He drawled.

  
Erin swallowed the knot in his throat and turned away silently.

  
“Eren”

  
The boy whirled around, eyes alighted with hope.

  
“Wipe your fucking face.” Levi snapped, tossing a folded napkin at Eren,“You look disgusting.”

Eren caught it with one hand and felt his face burn with embarrassment. He swept the surface of his forehead and cursed inwardly at his own awkwardness.

“9pm, tonight, my office.”

Blinking twice, Eren lowered his hand and wondered if he had heard correctly,”Wait, what?”

“Are you an idiot?” Levi scowled, taking a step closer to the student,”I said 9pm, my office, don't be fucking late.”  
  
And with that, Levi walked briskly past him and greeted the students entering his class with reserved cordialness.

Eren felt a goofy smile unfold across his face and his head felt light from the sudden realization that tonight would be his first time seeing Levi in bed, naked and welcoming. He shook off the urge to let out a whoop and fist pump the air since that would most definitely give Levi further right to call him a stupid brat.

“Three or nothing.” He mumbled to himself, taking his seat and opening his textbook as the professor introduced the unit they were going to study for the next two weeks. It was a proposition from Levi, a deal which held no room for negotiations.

_Three or nothing._

“I'll let you fuck me.” Levi had whispered into his ear that fateful first day of class,”I'll let you put your dick in my ass. I'm sure it won't take much for you to get yourself worked up and entering another man like myself…….but on one condition.”

Eren suddenly heard warning sirens going off in his head, “What?”

“While you're fucking me,” Levi’s voice changed over to a breathy hush, his eyes giving Eren a slow and seductive once over,”Erwin Smith will be fucking you.”

“Wh-What?!”

“You see, he's my partner.” Levi’s facial expression didn't even change while he unloaded his secrets to a stunned Eren,”But we dabble in…..how shall I put it?..... We like some kink in our sexual activities.”

“K-Kink?”

“Yeah, kink. Real kinky…..activities.”

At the time, Eren had been rendered speechless.

“Three or nothing, Mr.Yaeger.. Three or nothing.”

Those words echoed in Eren's mind and as he sat listening to the melodic voice of his beautiful professor, he struggled with the idea of having two men when he had never even played around with one.

“I can't back out now.” He muttered lowly, scribbling notes into his book. If he stepped back and reneged on his agreement, he could kiss any chance in hell of ever touching Levi.

This was all very enlightening for the young man, the whole idea of having sex with not just one man, but two at the same time, seemed to reveal a part of his personality he never knew existed. The thrill of a sexual escapade, somewhat taboo in their society, acted like an aphrodisiac and Eren fell weak to it as if a drug shot was straight into his crotch. Every time he thought about holding Levi in his arms and entering him, Eren would start to sweat and feel his dick harden.

But did he understand how this could change him? Was he prepared for what could happen to his future if he slept with his professor and the chair of the department? Just as he would study artifacts and delve into the ancient secrets of the dead, Eren would most likely have to scrape away at his own surface in order to understand why he needed this so badly.

\----------------  
The mid spring air smelled like rain and musky roses. The bite of early April chill was gone and made way to late May evenings of warmth and fresh breezes sifting through the campus trees and gardens. Although you could hear the New York City night life of honking car horns, pedestrians clicking their heels against the concrete pavements and chattering conversations of the bustling crowds, the inner campus was still tranquil.

It was a quarter to nine and Eren felt like his heart was going to thump right out from the middle of his chest like an alien from some horror movie. He laughed in spite of himself, thinking about some demon like creature bursting through his chest wall.

“That would so kill the mood.” He giggled, turning left around a corner towards the university brownstones where most of the professors’ offices were situated.

“Hey, Eren!”

Eren whirled around at the sound of his name and immediately smiled at the blonde moppet running over to him. It was a childhood friend, a student from the photography department, who was just arriving for a late class.

“Hey Ali!” Eren high fived the smiling blue eyed boy and pointed at the expensive camera around his neck,”Which class ya got tonight?” He asked amiably.

Alois held the camera up and jokingly made like he was taking his friend’s picture,”I've got that freak, Undertaker, making me take starry night shots on the top of the arts building. That prick made the whole class stay up there for three hours last week getting nighttime building stills last week!” He complained.

Eren laughed,”Well, you wanted the arts, right? All the freaks are in that department!” He teased.

Alois flipped him the finger,”Fuck you bro, the real freak is that midget professor you got this year, the one who cleans his hands all the time!”

“Your professor is busted as fuck.”

“My professor’s weird, but he's not busted as fuck!”

“Professor Ackerman’s pretty normal.” Eren defended, coughing into his hand and looking away so not to meet Alois’ eyes,”I mean, the intellectuals are always misunderstood-.”

“Right, right.” Alois waved him away and scooped his cell out of his pocket to check the time. He frowned while tapping away at the screen, “Shit,, I gotta go.” He groaned, pocketing the phone and backing away from Eren,”Ciel’s meeting me at the door and he's bitching me out already!”

“Tell your girlfriend I said hi!” Eren snorted, winking at the retreating young man.

“Don't get jealous cuz he's prettier than the last chick you banged!” Alois yelled over his shoulder, his high pitched laughter echoing into the air with the squeaking sounds of his sneakers hitting against the pavers.

Eren wiped his face with his hand and took a deep breath, blowing out air through his nostrils. His hands trembled slightly so he shoved them into his jacket pocket and balled them into tight white knuckled fists. Anxiety had already started crawling along the floors of his stomach and his midsection felt as twisted as a pretzel.

“So you consider me normal?”

Eren spun around and nearly choked on his own saliva upon coming face to face with Levi. The professor stood with an austere expression on his face; wearing a quarter length light black jacket and simple black pants; his hands were also shoved in his pockets. They stared at one another and Eren nearly died when a bead of saliva trickled slowly down the bridge of his nose and hung. For a wobbly second at the tip before it finally dropped off.

“Disgusting.” Levi sneered, fishing out a napkin from his pocket and holding it out to Eren,”Do you always sweat like a whore in church?” He flapped the napkin in his face, pinching it between his thumb and finger as if handing it to some degenerate and filthy creature.

Eren gulped, taking the napkin and wiping his face,”N-No, I actually don't.” He stammered nervously,”Just when I see you.” If a bomb dropped directly on top of him and blew him to nothing but a pile of ash, he would have been thankful for the chance to escape his current humiliation.

Levi rolled his eyes,”How pathetic.” He tsked, shaking his head at the napkin when Eren offered it back to him,”It looks like you need it more than me.”

Where's that fucking bomb? Eren thought miserably.

“You're a dirty little boy, aren't you?”

Green eyes widened to comical proportions,”I-I'm sorry, what did you just say?” Eren wasn't sure he could take anymore shocking revelations about Levi at this point.

Almond eyes narrowed, scrutinizing the students reaction. A pink pointed tongue appeared shyly from between Levis lips and slid slowly from one side of his mouth to the other. It reminded Eren of a child ogling a piece of candy through a glass counter.

Levi looked hungry.

“You filthy little brat.” Levi hissed, baring his teeth at the speechless man,”I'm not playing fucking games here.”

“Yes, sir!”

“You will not back out of this, I won't let you.” Levi turned around swiftly on his heel and began heading towards the direction of his office. Eren shook his head and immediately followed, his mind was in a tizzy, the idea of dirty talk with Levi was enough to make him cum right then and there.

“I don't intend on backing out!” Eren panted, trying his best to keep up with the fast paced man,”I'm a man of my word! When I say I'm going to do something I do it!”

Without turning around, Levi replied,”Even if it means you being the one getting done as well?”

“Yes! I'm totally ok with that!” Eren insisted,”I-I'm not afraid to try new experiences! Especially if it's with you!”

Levi remained silent.

When they arrived at the office, Levi instructed his nervous student to take off his clothing and step into the shower provided by the faculty bathroom in the back quarters of the shared staff lounge. It was deserted, thankfully, and there were two stalls complete with white fluffy bath towels, liquid soap, shampoo and conditioner.

“Shit, this is nice!” Eren whistled, nodding at the porcelain tiles and fancy looking facility, “I wasn't expecting this!”

Levi said nothing, his face emotionless and revealing zero intentions. He merely turned and wordlessly exited the bathroom. Eren decided to not question his teacher and proceeded into the stall. With piping hot water splattering against his body, he scrubbed himself in a precise manner instructed by Levi. Eren thought it a bit odd, but this was his first time having sex with a man, let alone two at the same time, so he obeyed the order to thoroughly scrub his anus and use the electric buzzer to closely shave his crotch area. There wasn't much hair to begin with, a fact which often bothered Eren, but he had to admit that it did make his dick look a little bigger.

“I enjoy a clean work space.” Was Levi’s answer when Eren had questioned him on the need for such extensive cleansing before they entered the shower area. He didn't even bat an eye delivering such a response and Eren couldn't imagine what kind of snappy comeback he could give back. But what really surprised him was the light blue and white box handed to him by the serious faced professor. In raised print, across the label, it read, “Summer’s Eve Feminine Cleansing Wash”.

“A douche?” Eren held up the rectangular shaped package and gave Levi an incredulous look,”you want me to use a douche?!” He waved the box side to side and was unnerved by the bubbling sound of liquid inside the package.

“Yes.” The professor replied curtly.

Eren squinted his eyes while reading the small print on the side of the box, “Isn't this for cleaning out vaginas?!”

“Exactly.” Levi tapped the box once with his pointer finger,”Get your back pussy clean. Erwin won't touch you unless it smells like fresh vinegar.”

A fine shiver crept up Eren’s spine, “V-Vinegar?” He stammered, again surprised at how Levi’s dirty talk made him so flustered.

“He loves Vinegar.”

Thinking back at the conversation, Eren shook his head, “Weirdo.” he mumbled as he scrubbed vigorously. Soap suds poured down the side of Eren's face while he rinsed the rest of the shampoo from his hair. His eyes remained glued to the tall plastic bottle with the long flexi nozzle on the shower shelf in front of him. It's clear liquid filled up about three quarters of the bottle and the pungent smell of vinegar made a strange addition to the vanilla scented soup provided for him.

“I can't believe he wants me to use a douche.” He grunted.”He has to be fucking German! I bet they love that shit!” He grabbed the bottle and took a deep breath.

At first the feeling of the nozzle slipping through his clenched hole made Eren immediately want to go running for the toilet, but he had read that taking deep breaths and relaxing himself would ease that uncomfortable sensation. He slowly nudged the plastic piece little by little and winced at the pinching tweaks of pain as the foreign object made its way through his snug cavern.

“Ok, ok, I can do this!” He hissed, squeezing his eyes shut while he pressed his chest against the show.er stall tile. He tried to spread his legs wider, but it didn't seem to help at all. Holding his breath, Eren tightened his grip on the bottle and gave it one final push with his hand gripping the bottom half of the bottle.

“And I'm supposed to be...ng...-taking something...ugh...bigger up my ass?!” Eren slammed his fist against the tiled wall, fought back the urge to remove the douche, and prayed that he would survive the night before squeezing the bottle and releasing its contents inside of him. The cold liquid shot up his ass, soothingly coating the walls and causing Eren to gasp at the frigidity of the mixture. It actually felt good and he sighed in relief as he removed the now empty bottle, letting it plop to the floor for a few seconds he held the concoction within and then once he felt that an appropriate amount of time had passed, his muscle relaxed and he relieved himself.

Once the “cleansing” had been finished, Eren grimaced at the hollow feeling he was left with. The contents of the bottle were harmless and mild, but he wondered how in the world he was going to get rid of the tart smell in his behind. He troweled dried his body and checked out his naked physique in front of a wall length mirror hung on the back of the bathroom door. It was an admirable body, lean and flawless and creamy beige in skin tone. Youth was certainly celebrating its time with his enviable frame. Pert pink nipples and smooth chest paired with a trim waistline and sloping hips.

“Such a fine specimen.” Came a baritone voice from the doorway.

Eren’s body tensed up and he turned his head slowly to see Chairman Smith leaning against the doorframe with his hands in his pocket and eyes so heavy with hunger that he swore the man was going to devour him right then and there. Erwin and Levi shared that wolf-like gaze, a predatorial gander which left Eren halted with apprehension.

“Th-Thank you?” Eren piped, instinctively covering his crotch with both hands. His cheeks burned bright read, right into the crown of his head and for a moment he felt dizzy and awkward all at once.

“Lower your hands, _hübscher Junge._ ” Erwin commanded, pushing away from the door and sauntering over to the now fidgeting young man.”I want to see it.”

“Now?” Eren backed away but felt his butt meet with the counter, there was nowhere else to go.

“Lower your hands.”

The misty air in the bathroom seemed to dissipate around Erwin, his large and manly frame was overwhelming compared to Eren's slight build. He wore only a simple fitted tan t shirt and white linen casual pants, but he was intimidating with his self assured stature and endlessly blue eyes. A beautiful man with no gentleness except for his voice, so calming and in control and yet kind in an odd way.

It was as if with only a few words from Erwin, Eren had become frightened, titillated, and eager to obey.

Levi popped his head in and scowled,”Hey old man, we're not starting yet.” He growled, flinging a rolled up towel at the chairman and smacking him square in the back of his head.”Stop fucking around and get clean before I get bored of this shit.”

Erwin froze and said nothing, instead opting to straighten up and brush back his now tousled hair back into place with his fingers. Eren blinked several times and nearly burst out laughing,”I-I better go inside.” He snickered behind his hand while still covering his genitalia with his other hand.”I don't want to piss Levi off.” He scurried past a red faced Erwin and grabbed a towel before heading out to the office. The sound of the shower turning on pretty much solidified the fact that Levi was clearly in charge of everything.

Levi had already bathed earlier and was now wrapped in a black terry cloth towel.”I've set up the couch bed.” He informed Eren who had his towel wrapped around his waist.”Go sit down while I pour you a drink.” He ordered.

Eren hadn't noticed the bottle of wine on Levi’s desk. There were three empty glasses next to it.”What kind of wine is that?” He asked, settling onto the pull out mattress.

“Does it really make a difference to a brat like you?” Levi cocked an eyebrow while he poured the drinks.

“Yes, yes it does!” Eren frowned,”I'm young, but I'm not some uncultured animal!” He defended.

Levi narrowed his eyes at the fuming man,”Well put.” He picked up a glass and handed it to Eren,”This is Château Lafite-Rothschild, Pauillac.”

Shocked at the information, Eren nearly dropped the glass.”That bottle’s like $2000!” He exclaimed, holding his drink with two hands.

Levi shrugged,”If it is cheap, I will not bother with it.” A look of a curiosity gleamed over the man’s face and he observed Eren with interest.”How did you know about this wine and its value?” He questioned.

Eren looked up from his glass,”I have a wealthy friend, Alois Trancy from the school of photography. His family owns some winery on Long Island near Montauk and last year he showed me some of their favorite collections.”

“How nice, having connections.” He snorted.

“He's a good guy, that's all I cared about.”

“Yet you remembered this particular wine?” Levi nodded.

“I remember everything.” Eren looked away and suddenly wished for a change in conversation,”Unfortunately, I can't forget anything. Since i was a little kid, my memory is sharp and anything good or bad, gets collected nice and sharp inside my brain.”

“Everything?”

“Well, almost everything.” Eren laughed nervously,”I can't remember some of my childhood, after my mom died I went into like some type of shock and I know it sounds crazy but, there's parts of my growing up that I can't remember.” He passed a shaking hand through his damp hair and scratched the back of his head,”Not like I care anymore, to be honest.”

Levi sipped his wine and then carefully set it back down on the desk,”Interesting.” He whispered.

Swirling the wine in his glass, Eren studied the black blood color and inhaled the lovely flavor of blackberry, currant, dried porcini, and dark chocolate. He took care to sip the velvety liquid and was enraptured by its full bodied taste. This was indeed a world class red wine of outstanding degree and here he was, Eren Yeager, sharing this above par wine with the most desirable man he had ever met.

“So, what you said before about not bothering,” Soft green eyes demurely peered through thick lashes,”Does that mean you don't find me cheap?” Eren purred, flirtingly gazing up at Levi while he took another languid sip of his drink.

Levi unhurriedly traced the rim of his own glass with one finger. Eren watched in awe, spellbound by the solitary finger dipping its tip into the deep crimson liquor. The petite digit, glistening moist, was slowly brought up to Levi’s slightly parted mouth. Eren gulped as Levi swabbed his lower lip with the coffee stained wine and then licked it clean with his cat-like tongue. Mouth agape at the erotic scene, the student felt a throbbing bulge erupting like a sleeping giant beneath his towel.

He desperately wanted to attack Levi.

“So, how was your douching?” Levi asked nonchalantly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand,”Does your ass smell like vinegar?

Feeling defeated in some strange and sad way, Eren resumed sipping his wine in gloomy silence.

The sound of the bathroom door opening caused Eren to perk his head up, his hands clasped the wine glass and a knot unfurled itself in his throat. Steam poured like billowing clouds into the room and Erwin emerged like a mighty Titan, skin dewy and sensuous, with nothing on except for a black vinyl jock strap with tiny metal studs along the top hem.

“My favorite.” Levi spoke in a husky voice, his hand trailing down between the folds of his robe, parting the front to reveal his naked form. Eren pressed his thighs together as a sweet longing vibrated between his legs; his eyes were glued on Levi.

“Is he ready?” Erwin glanced at Eren, his hands at his waist while he observed the trembling young man,”Or did you leave me to open him up?”

Levi rolled his robe off his shoulders and let it drop in a heap at his feet. His stout body, short but impressively chiseled with sinewy muscled gliding from one limb to another, was a tantalizing view for Eren. It was much more graceful looking than he had expected, but he sensed a powerful core to the professor’s diminutive frame and he knew not to underestimate the man.

“Your fingers are bigger than mine.” Levi responded lowly, walking towards his colleague with a swaggering air,”I didn't want the brat to miss out on your techniques.” He sneered.

Standing before him, Levi barely reached Erwin's chin, but he looped his arm around the taller man’s neck and brought him down to his level. They stared eye to eye for a few seconds and then kissed deeply. The sounds of their suckling filled the room and Eren sat quietly watching, muted and stunned by the scene.

Erwin reached around Levi and cupped both his ass cheeks, squeezing hard and separating them to expose a puckered hole so perfectly pink that it could have been considered a virgin. Levi moaned into Erwin's mouth and lifted himself up on his toes, egging the man on to spread his ass wider.

“Give me-more!” Levi groaned, jutting his dick against Erwin's thigh and rubbing eagerly,”Finger!” He clung onto Erwin and buried his face into his smooth chest, whining plaintively from the delicious ministrations.

Erwin's fingers crawled towards the epicenter of Levi's pleasure and carefully prodded at the entrance, slipping his fingertips and out of the twitching mouth. A clear liquid started to ooze from the hole and Erwin slickened his digits with it, pushing up to the knuckle two fingers at a time and massaging Levi's ass with the other fingers.

Eren didn't know what to do, he started to wonder if he was ever going to be tagged in or allowed to participate in the frivolities. It was annoying him, watching another man playing with Levi, but the deal was three or nothing. In no way would he be allowed to dip into Levi if Erwin wasn't involved.

“Hey, Brat!”

Eren’s body jolted and he abruptly stood at the sound of Levi’s voice,”Yes?!”

Levi pulled away from Erwin, leaving the chairman with sticky wet fingers and a raging hard-on begging to be released from the vinyl jockstrap,”Are you ready?” Levi asked, his hand was wrapped around his own dick and he stroked the straining member with ease,”I want you to fuck me.” He grunted.

“Y-Yes!” Eren stuttered, dropping his towel and showing off his own excited cock,”I-I'm ready!”

“He looks tasty, _meine Geliebte._ ” Erwin licked his lips, placing his hands upon Levi's shoulders, he stared intensely at Eren,”You are a beautiful boy, Eren. I promise to enjoy your delectable self all night long.” He grinned.

“Don't break him,” Levi crooked his head to the side and kissed the underneath of Erwin's chin,”he owes me a paper next Friday.”

Eren felt the blood rush from his face, “Wait-What?!”

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetingzzzzzzzz!  
> Here is the third and final chapter of this one shot. Yeah, I suck at one shots lol I'm not used to them and maybe this will turn into an even bigger story, not sure if I have the audience for it but I will say this was super fun to write!  
> Thanks for the support and if you like Black Butler, I have several fics on here you may enjoy so please check them out!  
> I'm also on Tumblr as Black Rose Eden.  
> Enjoy!

"You taste divine.”

Eren squeezed his eyes shut and felt his ass tingle with a pleasure he had never experienced before in his life. Not a stranger to sex, or kink, the young man had decided that a foray into anal play would be interesting, especially with another man, but this was beyond his expeditions.

This was something entirely different.

On top of the bed, on all fours, Eren was being serviced like a celebrity at a five star restaurant.

“Ah! Ah! Aaaahhhh!” He groaned loudly, tossing his head back as Levi laid underneath him fervently sucking his dick. The professor took to multitasking like a champ, kneading Eren’s tight balls with one hand, stroking the base of his own cock with the other and working his mouth up and down Eren's slippery shaft,. Levi was a spectacle, all nervous energy bound tightly in a body of raw strength and solid muscle. His sexuality was highly kinetic; fingers boldly traveling everywhere and his hungry tongue tasting everything. Between gasps for air, he would nip Eren's stomach and pull at the skin of his sac with his teeth while fiercely jerking his own cock,

Levi prodded his own sticky slit until the tip of his pointer finger pushed in and his nail disappeared within the tiny mouth of his penis.

“Fuck!” He gritted his teeth and squeezed his it hard.

Eren panted heavily, green eyes slitted and glazed over with heaviness. He could only see Levi’s bottom half and his mouth watered at the sight the man's rigid member being yanked and poked by its owner. He wanted so desperately to swallow that dick deep until it choked him, but he was held in a vice-like grip by Erwin who was busily taking care of his rear.

The Chairman started off using his thick tongue to coat Eren's ass from his taint to his tailbone, making sure to thoroughly dampen his hole. He then proceeded to rim  
the puckered entrance, hooking one finger into each side and massaging the muscle until it began to widen. Nothing about him was gently, just brutish and single minded in his actions.

“You smell delicious.” He rasped while his face was being clamped on by Eren's ass cheeks. Nuzzling the crevasse, his nose brushed against the entrance,”So good!”

Eren fought against clenching his hole and concentrated on relaxing the muscle, hoping the aching burn prickling in his ass wouldn't get worse. He breathed in and out of his nose, nostrils flaring from the time smell of vinegar, and he wondered how long it would take before he had that man shoving himself deep into his ass.

“Mmmmm.” Erwin moaned, thrusting his long tongue in and out of Eren’s hole. With every entry, he licked at the inner walls and slurped greedily at the fluids oozing out of the young student. The pungent taste of vinegar coated his lining and it drove Erwin into a frantic mess, forcing his tongue deeper and harder into Eren.

“I could do this for hours.” He gurgled happily.

Releasing Eren's dick with a wet slurp and a glistening string of saliva still connecting the tip to his bottom lip, Levi craned his head up and took a gander at the giant man eating out his student, “Don't tear it!” He snapped, lifting his foot and delivering a hard kick to Erwin's thigh “I need him in one piece to fuck me!”

Eren dropped his head and panted hard, gripping the sheets with his fingers. He had been so close to coming and he thanked God under his breath for the interruption. How could he possibly survive the humiliation of early ejaculation in front of his professor?

“Patience, I am still preparing him.” Erwin calmly informed his partner, wiping his dripping chin with his fingers, “When he's ready, I'll let him have his way with you.”

Narrowing his eyes, Levi sat up and turned to look at Eren who had his head resting upon his crossed arms. Lifting his hand high into the air, Levi delivered a sharp slap against the side of Eren’s rump.

“Look at me!” He demanded.

The biting tone sent shivers up and down Eren’s skin. He wanted so badly to do well. To impress Levi, to make himself worthy of him. His body trembled and he turned his head lowly to the side, his eyes pleadingly begging for more.

Levi could read the desperation clearly on his student's face, “Some things you do, you can't take back.” He stated cryptically.”There are no do-overs, you understand?”

“What?” Eren frowned, gripping his arms in order to keep from pitching forward on his face. Erwin had become more animated in his actions, thrusting more fingers in his ass. He winced, biting his lower lip and the stinging of tears newly sprung caught Eren off guard.

“These things we do, it's like death, they can't be undone.” Levi rolled over onto his stomach and propped himself up next to Eren. His dark eyes observed the assault on Eren's body by the chairman and he wondered briefly if there would be any leftovers for him to nosh on.

“Why can't you remember parts of your childhood?” Levi suddenly asked, brushing aside a damp piece of hair which was sticking to Eren's forehead, “You forgot some parts, right? How come?”

Eren swallowed hard, battling the fear which had suddenly bubbled up inside of him. He could feel the vicious probing of his entrance was become more aggressive and the aching fire circulating far up his tract was getting worse. He was scared that somehow Erwin would harm him and worse yet, he was afraid that Levi would allow it.

“I-I don't know!” He hissed, clawing his nails into the crook of his forearms,”I don't fucking know! What kind of-of random fucking question is that?!”

“Your mom died, right?” Levi continued, cocking his head and studying the boy’s face, intently holding his gaze,”Were you close to her?” He asked quietly.

“Why the fuck-?!”

“Answer me or we stop right here.”

“Ok! Ok! Y-yes!”

“Did you love her?”

“Y-Yes!”

“So what did you forget?”

“God Dammit--f-fuck!” Eren screamed into his crossed arms and his shoulders shook terribly. Erwin straightened up and held out his fingers to Levi so that he could see the Crimson stains of fresh blood smeared across them.

“He's ready.” He announced, picking bits of blood from his fingernails and flicking them onto Eren’s quivering back,”I may have scraped him a bit too hard, but I made certain not to tear him.”

Levi grimaced at his partner,”Liar, it looks like you went too far.” He grunted.

“Stop coddling the little man, you do him no favors.” Erwin scolded him, patting the now sobbing Eren on the small of his back,”You've done well.” He consoled in a deep voice filled with genuine concern, “If you could withstand this, you can take what I am about to give you, understand?”

“Hey, Eren.” Levi slipped his fingers through his student’s hair and tenderly scratched at the back of his head. Pulling easily on a lock of hair, he silently beckoned for Eren to look up at him.

“What did you forget?” He asked again, his voice monotone and devoid of any emotion,”I don't have all fucking night.”

The stretching of his cavity had worn him to the bone, delivering a pain he had never known in his life and pushing him to the limits of his courage. He was frightened now, unknowing of what they were going to do to him, unknowing of how much Injury his body had just withstood, unknowing if this was the best decision he had made.

He wept bitterly, facing Levi with a facade twisted in wretchedness and regret. All he wanted was to feel this man cocooned in his embrace, to understand the pleasures of another male being held by him. Instead, he was being tortured, played with, taunted, and questioned about a past he wanted to keep hidden away in the dark corners of his mind.

These were memories locked away by trauma’s merciful hand.

“I-I don't want to fucking remember!” He wailed. His eyes squinted from the tears now freely pouring out and his chest heaved from the dull throb of suffering he was enduring in his lower half.

Erwin looked pleased, ”Almost there.” He observed, softly tracing his bloody fingertips along the bony trail of Eren’s spine. His touch was feather light and it chilled Eren so much that a fine tremor passed through his body,”An honest mind is an honest body.”

“Eren, if you enter me, it means that I trust you.” Levi rested his cheek against Eren’s head and stroked his hair,”It means that I have allowed you into my most private place, does that not mean anything to you?”

Eren's body jerked at the gentle ministrations from both his partners,”I-It means everything!” He wept.

“Then remember what you forgot, Eren,” he urged.”Remember what happened when your mother died.”

“I can't!”

“Yes you can.” Levi kissed the younger man on the shell of his ear and continued whispering in a tone dripping with seductive ferocity, “You came for me because I reminded you of something you wanted, something you lost, and for a straight guy like you, wanting to fuck your male professor has its roots embedded real deep inside your mind.”

“No--no!”

“You threw yourself into my world because you made a connection with me.”

“No!”--Eren rapidly shook his head--“I-I don't understand-!”

“What did you forget when your mother died?”

Eren squeezed his eyes shut and gnashed his teeth, infuriated with the strange turn of events. At this point shouldn't Erwin be having his way with him? Shouldn't he be fucking Levi? Why was his professor so hell bent on knowing his past?

“I-I think I forgot-” Eren thought hard, going back to the day he was told about her accident, tumbling backwards into the hellish moments of discovering that she was no longer alive, that he would no longer see her smiling, laughing, holding his hand-

The somber evenings where she sat at the kitchen table reading a magazine while drinking her tea with.

The mornings he could hear her timid footsteps padding about their large home, filling the emptiness with her quiet presence. Always alone, always with that far off longing look in her eyes, always waiting for his father to come home.

Even when she moved into her one bedroom apartment, effectively shutting out Eren from her life, his visits to her left him aching for her warmth. The slight woman was still a vacant-eyed husk, unable to move with strength or spirit. With little said and little given, she made the cramped living space feel cavernous.

The heaviness of abandonment was all he could remember...

Wait.

Wait….wait….

His eyes popped open and he stared dumbfounded at Levi.

“I-I don't remember her face.” He choked out in a hoarse whisper.”If I don't see”--he gritted his teeth--”if I don't see her picture I-I can't remember her face!”

Her face was a muddied blur. A smear across his mind’s eye. The features so intricately etched into his childhood right up to the day of the funeral where he stared at her rigid cold body dressed in a grey and white dress were all inexplicably gone.

Why?

Levi nodded his head, “She and I, we have that same look, right?”, his voice suddenly went hushed and gritty like gravel crunching under a heavy boot.“I have that same dead stare she had, the kind you acquire after years of being left behind. The kind of empty eyes that only people like us can understand.”

Erwin rubbed his stiff cock against Eren’s crack and dug his fingertips into the boy’s plump rear,”We looked up your history, little man.”--scraping his nails against the reddened skin--”and we saw her accident in an old online newspaper site. Although, in my proper opinion, she probably wanted to die, but these two shared the same look, it’s uncanny.”

Eren’s jaw dropped and he ogled the now smirking professor with awe,”Holy shit.” He gasped. Covering his face with his hands, shame painting itself across his face,”What the fuck-!”

“My features may not be very close to your mother’s,” Levi sat up and looked down at Eren,”but when you interviewed with us, we locked eyes and your memory was triggered. I am assuming you felt an instant need to be with me.”

“Could be considered an Oedipus Rex Complex.” Erwin mused while taking his dick in his hand and prodding Eren’s pulsing scarlet hole with the swollen head,”By far one of my most favorite Freudian theories.”

“I never wanted to fuck my mother!” Eren screeched, twisting whipping his head around and sending a murderous glare over his shoulder at the chairman,”I loved her like any son would love their mom!”

“And you lost her in a terrible way.” Levi soothed,”way before the accident, or whatever the fuck that was, you had already lost her.”

“I wasn't enough for her.” Eren croaked, feeling the past breaking through the rubble of his destroyed childhood.”She waited for that son of a bitch just like I did and he left us both behind!” Raising both arms, he crossed them over his face and covered the expression of anguish he did not want them both to see.

Brushing his face past Eren's shoulder, Levi perched his mouth next to his ear, “Not everything needs to come up from the ruins of our past.” He whispered lowly.”Sometimes we can just study a shard of an ancient artifact, make our theories, come up with conclusions and then toss that shit back into the pile without ever looking back.”

“Bury it, Eren.” Erwin advised, rubbing his large hands up and down Eren' damp thighs, ”Bury it deep inside my Levi.”

Levi whipped his head around and glared at the smirking man “I'm not yours, fucking old man!” He snarled.

“Yes, yes of course.”

Levi returned his attention back to his trembling student, “But wouldn't you like to feel better with me now, since we dug up your old shit and got that out of the way?” He asked.”I won't be held by anyone mistaking me for their mother.”

Dropping his arms to his sides, Eren’s body flinched upon realizing that he was being allowed to take Levi as he had wanted,”Seriously?” He asked warily.”I-I can have you?”

“No, you can't have me.” Levi leaned down to hover over Eren’s dewy face, his black eyes narrowing as they stared intently at the youthful man, ”But you can certainly fuck me.” He hissed seductively.

“O-okay!”

“I'm going in.” Was the only warning Eren received from Erwin before he plunged his massive cock into the student’s prepared hole. The chairman had eyed the gaping and oozing orifice with excitement, licking his lower lip and blatantly salivating at the prospect of fresh virgin meat. His dick slid in easily but found resistance halfway through since Eren's muscles clamped down from the shock of the alien member pushing in with such animalistic force. It didn't deter him, instead it urged him to pump harder and plow himself like a jackhammer inch by excruciating inch into the seizing body beneath him.

“Fuck!” Eren screeched, gripping the sheets tightly until his knuckles paled to bone white. Tears sprung to his eyes and they flowed freely while he clenched his jaw. He wanted to drop his jaw and howl in agony but his pride prevented him from letting loose and crumbling under Erwin's beast-like manhandling.

This was sex, sex with a man, he thought as he frantically fought to control his emotions. His entire lower half had been lifted off the mattress by Erwin's long and brawny arms, and he could feel his own dick flopping up and down against his belly with every thrust from the over eager man.

“It's all in!” Erwin grunted, sinking his cock deep into Eren until he filled him to the hilt. Eren squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on breathing slowly in and out of his nostrils, hoping that the fiery trail of pain running like an electric current from his bottom to the small of his back would soon disappear.

“Make him feel good.” Levi commanded before straddling himself over Eren’s face and and nudging the man's face with his own dick.”Come on, open up.” He lightly slapped the side of Eren's cheek with his hand until green eyes cracked open.”Open up and suck me.”

Eren did as he was told and swallowed Levi with gusto.

“You got it.” Erwin nodded and proceeded to pump himself in and out of Eren, pausing only to gyrate his hips, causing a circular friction which stroked the entire circumference of Eren’s hole. With every push and every swiveled movement, Eren’s cock grew harder and harder since that pleasurable bundle of nerves nestled within his cavity was being enthusiastically poked and prodded.

Levi held on to the back of the couch and bounced his ass up and down, drilling Eren’s face with his dick. The air filled with wet sounds of slurping and Eren went as far as to grab onto Levi’s slender waist and force him down deeper into his mouth. His tongue licked the veiny sides of the professor’s pink cock, enjoying the salty and bitter taste of precum collecting in his mouth.

“Suck it harder!” Levi gasped, “Suck my balls!”

Eren took hold of Levis dick and stroked it fast, loving the feel of his saliva slickening the meaty organ, and slipped Levi’s tight sac into his mouth. Careful not to graze his teeth along the petal soft skin, Eren suckled the sac and kissed it several times before licking them like a ravenous dog.

“I-I'm coming!” Erwin shouted, gripping Eren’s ankles and hoisting his thin legs in the air. He spread him wider, pummeling his ass with his mighty self, sweat dripping from his body as his completion surged forth like a giant wave. His cock was mixed with streaks of bright red blood and body fluid and it went in and out of Eren’s tight hole with ease.

To Eren’s surprise, it actually felt good. The pain, the fear, the onset of abuse and coarse sex had culminated to something primal and it felt good. Real good.

Sex with a man was not gentle, was not romantic, in fact, this wasn't sex.

This was fucking.

He was being fucked and he knew it. There were no false promises, no double dealings, no betrayals, nothing that could be misunderstood. He was getting fucked by another man and it felt real fucking good.

Perhaps this was what he needed.

To be fucked, and then fuck.

No one gets hurt because unlike the past, unlike ancient history, unlike lost world civilizations, there were no stories to conjure up, no assumptions, no theories, and no lies to uncover. This was fucking, nice and raw and real.

Erwin came hard, grinding his pelvis against Eren’s own diminutive frame until nearly his entire body had been lifted off the bed. The hot rush of semen shooting against his chafed walls stung at first, but as the gooey substance coated his irritated lining, the soothing liquid seemed to heal and comfort him.

Panting heavily, Erwin released Eren’s reddened ankles and slipped his wet dick out from the boy with a sloppy pop. “Shit, that was very good.” He breathed, wiping his soaked faced with his hands. Looking down at Eren’s hole, he watched with great pleasure as his cum oozed out in white rivulets.

“Good boy.” He praised, patting Eren’s thigh,”you took it like a man, well done.”

Levi ceased his actions and looked over his shoulder at his partner. “You're done,” He pointed at a chair at the far corner of the room,”now go over there and watch.”

Erwin smiled.”Yes, sir.” He quipped.

The floor creaked with every step the chairman took and Eren wondered what his next move would be. He was prone on the bed with Levi’s dick still buried comfortably in his mouth. His ass ached and the sensation of the cum drilling out of his hole was making him feel some discomfort, but he dared not complain.

He was hard as a rock and dying to come.

“Let's do this.” Levi again slapped Eren’s cheek lightly with his hand, beckoning him to release his dick. Eren did as he was signaled and watched as his professor swung his leg over and dismounted him. Laying besides him, Levi rolled over on his stomach, propped his ass into the air and wiggled it.

“Come get me.” He invited, crooking his eyebrow at the stunned man.”Unless you'd rather I put it in-?”

“No!” Eren cried, bolting upright.”I've got this!”

Before he could move again, a shot of pain streaked across the small of his back, but Eren shook it off. No way in Hell was he going to let this opportunity fly out of his hands!

With his body trembling slightly, Eren slid his hands along Levi’s sinewy frame, allowing his fingertips to ghost over the finely set muscles down the man’s shapely back. Eren eyed Levi’s round but pert ass with awe, admiring the perfection of such a well formed and creamy colored rump.

“I'm already prepped.” Levi flatly informed him, craning his neck so he could look at Eren.”So just stick it in.”

Eren swallowed hard and spread Levie’s ass cheeks with his fingertips, tracing the puckered rim slowly. He decided that this time he would fuck him the way he had just been fucked. There would be no embracing, there would be no long kisses, no heart felt sentiments exchanged. This was going to be straightforward and for the sake of sexual satisfaction.

But it wasn't going to end here.

Eren smirked, guiding his rigid member to the entrance and gingerly pushing the swollen head through the moistened ring. This was going to happen again and again, in different ways and in different places. He was going to have this man, fuck him until he screamed out his name and get him off with his own hands. This was going to happen and he was going to be better for it because trauma wasn't going to own him anymore. He needed this man, needed to be torn apart and he needed to put himself back together.

But make no mistake, Levi Ackerman, Eren thought wryly, I will have you again and it will be under my conditions.

For the next half hour, Eren rammed into Levi like a juggernaut.

Without a hint of mercy he ravaged Levi, slamming their bodies together and finding the sound of their slick bodies slapping together oddly amusing. His eyes focused in on his own dick jutting in and out of Levi and the fact that he was entering another man gave him entry into a world of sex and desire he had never in his life thought was possible.

It was far better than a woman, far far tighter and exciting than spreading a woman's legs and entering her pissy. This was power and lust and conquering of another man who in turned writhed with rapturous and wretched ecstasy. His hand was wrapped firmly around Levi’s dick and he jerked him off in the same rhythm as he fucked him, taking time in between thrusts to stick the tip of his index finger deep into the slit of Levi’s bulging head. When he felt the onset of his professor’s orgasm, he quickly squeezed the base tightly, effect,y cutting off the blood flow.

“Y-you motherfucker!” Levi hissed, tossing his head back and gritting his teeth.”Qu-Quit fucking around!”

Erwin chuckled,”Impressive move!” He called out, offering a slow clap for Eren’s efforts.”Show him who's in charge!”

“F-Fuck you!” Levi barked.

The heat curling in the pit of Eren’s groin was becoming to much to control and he knew his own orgasm was imminent. Releasing his grip on Levi, he began sliding his palm along the side, gently caressing the heated skin and fingering his sac.

“Wanna come?” He whispered huskily, pulling his dick out until only the tip lay snuggled in the throbbing cavern.

“Y-Yes!” Levi spat, pushing back so that his ass could swallow more of Eren’s cock.”Stick it all in!” He demanded.

“Beg me.”

The room went silent, except for an audible snort from the corner.

Levi’s back arched and Eren could feel his body tense up.

“The fuck did you say?” He growled, turning his head slowly and glaring menacingly at Eren.

Eren tilted his chin up and let go of Levi’s dick.

“Beg me.” He repeated.

A few seconds passed and Eren began to regret his actions but something amazing happened.

Truly amazing since Eren still had his life to show for it.

“P-Please.” Levi lowered his head into the crook of his arms,”P-Please make me cum.”

The plea was so soft, so mouse-like, so delicate and bordering on a whine that Eren could hardly believe it had ever been spoke. But he had heard it, and a wide smile broke across his face.

“Yes, sir.”

He resumed fucking Levi, making sure to push his dick fully into the man before jerking him off again, and finally they simultaneously succumbed to a blinding white explosion of orgasmic elation which left them both shuddering and speechless. Eren’s body finally gave out and he slumped over atop of Levi, both men panting and heaving and fighting to retain their composure.

The smell of sweat, sex, and fluids was pungent and permeated throughout the room. It was an intoxicating odor, musky and aromatic with its promises of flesh and debauchery. Eren breathed in deeply and relished in the glory of it all. He felt relieved and released, a sort of peace born out of a chaotic and taboo session which left him bruised, bleeding and best of all, sated.

He would be fine, he would heal and be better than before.

“Thank you,” He whispered into Levi's ear, nuzzling his nose into the nest of silky jet black hair.”Thank you.”

Levi turned his head to the side and wordlessly delivered a sharp elbow jab into Eren’s unguarded side. As the young man coughed and curled into a ball and clutched his dully thudding side, Levi roughly shoved him off and stared daggers at him.

“You're filthy,” He snapped irritably.”Get in the fucking shower!”


End file.
